marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA Sin Bin
.|Albert Thompson to Kevin Thompson|AKA Sin Bin}} AKA Sin Bin is the ninth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Just when Jessica has Kilgrave right where she wants him, Hogarth's involvement complicates the situation. Details of Kilgrave's past emerge. Plot Trish Walker finds Will Simpson and takes him to Metro-General Hospital where he demands to see Doctor Miklos Kozlov, a specialist who gives Simpson pills that increase his healing capabilities. After Walker leaves to check on the welfare of Jones, Simpson and Kozlov discuss Simpson's past and how using an incorrect regimen of the pills had catastrophic results. However, when he leaves, Simpson intentionally takes an incorrect dosage. Jessica Jones takes Kilgrave to the hermetically-sealed room in the warehouse and covers its floor with water so that a live wire can incapacitate him when needed. Jones plans to get a videotaped confession from Kilgrave but Jeri Hogarth, who is having difficulty with Wendy Ross-Hogarth who is now demanding 90% of her assets, tells Jones that a confession under duress is inadmissible. Jones tries to convince Oscar Clemons to believe in the power of telepathy, but he does not wish to soil his reputation so close to retirement or the reputation of anyone else in the 15th Precinct Police Station. Jones returns to the room to bring Kilgrave some food after failing to see Hope Shlottman since it was past visiting hours at the Northeastern Correctional Facility. Inside the sealed chamber, Jones tries to get Kilgrave to use his powers on camera; when he refuses to, she nearly beats him to death, her attempts brought to a halt when Walker activates the live wire, incapacitating her and Kilgrave. Upset with herself and her failure to get a confession, Jones and Walker decide to take a different angle: get Kilgrave's parents to glean a confession. They research the videotape from the yellow USB stick Reva Connors had and Jones discovers that "Sin Bin" is a rugby term, and that Eric Brantford stated in the video is a rugby player from Manchester. Using that, Jones learns that Kilgrave's parents are Albert and Louise Thompson. Meanwhile, Pam uses seduction to convince Hogarth to find a way to handle her divorce decisively. Hogarth tells Shlottman that the District Attorney has presented a plea bargain where, if Shlottman pleads guilty, she will get twenty years instead of a double life sentence. Hogarth encourages her to take the deal, although Shlottman decides that speaking to Jones first is prudent. During their conversation, Jones convinces Shlottman not to take the deal because Jones promises to get a confession from her captive. Jones realizes that Louise Thompson is a member of the Kilgrave Victim Support Group; she convinces the parents into confronting their son. Gathering Clemons, Walker, and Hogarth at the warehouse, Jones, running the video camera and the live wire, lets the Thompsons talk in the room; however, Louise has decided to kill her son for his many crimes and has brought scissors with her. She stabs her son; Kilgrave enthralls his mother and has her stab herself for every year she left him without her and watches her die from her wounds. He then tells his father to cut out his own heart. Chaos has now erupted; the live wire no longer works. Jones tells everyone to flee, but Clemons is handcuffed to a pole and no one has the key. Walker refuses to watch the slaughter and fires her gun, shattering the protective glass and allowing Kilgrave prominence. After being shot in the arm, Kilgrave orders Walker to put a bullet in her skull, but her gun is empty. Jones fights Albert Thompson because he is intent on suicide. Running behind the fleet-footed Hogarth, Kilgrave tells Clemons to follow him; Clemons practically breaks his hand to release himself from his restraints. Jones grabs Kilgrave. He commands her to release him, but she does not; Kilgrave then commands Clemons to make Jones release him and exits the warehouse. Outside, Jones wonders how she was able to resist Kilgrave's direct command. She remembers that she grabbed him by his bleeding arm. She also remembers that, over a year ago, when she resisted before, after touching the bleeding head of Reva Connors, she ignored his demands to return to him, and smiles at the revelation that he is incapable of enthralling her anymore. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Clarke Peters as Detective Oscar Clemons *James Freedson-Jackson as Young Kevin Thompson *Lisa Emery as Louise Thompson *Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson *Thomas Kopache as Doctor Miklos Kozlov *Danielle Ferland as Clair *Gillian Glasco as Emma *Ryan Farrell as Jackson *Paul Pryce as Donald *Cherelle Cargill as E.R. Doctor *Katerina Holevas as Young Latina Girl *Ethan Lee as Young Asian Boy *Amelia Pinney as Young Caucasian Girl *Patricia McGuinn as Attorney (uncredited) *Unknown Voice Actor as Professor Davies (uncredited) *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Decommissioned CDC Facility **Metro-General Hospital **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Northeastern Correctional Facility **Court Square Diner **15th Precinct Police Station **Albert Thompson's Apartment *Damascus, Syria (mentioned) *Manchester, England (footage) **University of Manchester (footage) ** (mentioned) *Liverpool, England (mentioned) *Leeds, England (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Nottingham, England (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Chichester, England (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Preston, England (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Plymouth, England (mentioned) ** (mentioned) Events *Escape from Decommissioned CDC Facility *Kidnapping of Jessica Jones (mentioned) *Rescue of Hope Shlottman (mentioned) *Assassination of Ruben (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Kilgrave (mentioned) Items *Combat Enhancers *''Winston Supreme Canadian'' * *Sufentanil (mentioned) * (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Creatures *Dogs (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *New York City Police Department *Kilgrave Victim Support Group *IGH *New York City Department of Correction *United States Army (mentioned) *Keibler's Circus (mentioned) Mentioned *Eric Brantford *Ruben *Elizabeth De Luca *Ken *Robinson *Samantha Reyes *Evans *Desmond Tobey *Dorothy Walker *Barbara Shlottman *Bob Shlottman * * References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes